Abnormal Situation
by SheMarauder
Summary: An OC wakes up to find himself in the body of a Titan. (Summary is short and to the point.)(Rated T for swearing)(I love these stories and there's just not enough)(AOT isn't mine)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I figured it was time to make one of these stories for myself. I'll be working on a similar one soon. Either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you love it!**

 **OC's thoughts**

* * *

Usually when someone wakes up after a good nights sleep they expect to wake up in their beds. Imagine Ethan's surprise when he woke up to the sound of waves, the smell of salt water, and the feeling of sand underneath his fingers.

His brown eyes snapped open to reveal the afternoon sun beating down on him. He squinted against the bright light and rolled over on the sand. It was sticking to his skin. Skin that should have been covered with clothes.

Ethan leaned his elbows against the sand and looked down at his body. He was supposed to be wearing his usual sweatpants, but they were missing. This allowed him to see the body that was supposed to be his, but wasn't.

It was leaner than it was supposed to be. His arms and legs were nicely muscled when they never had been before, and his stomach was well toned. Almost to the point where he'd have a six-pack.

He wasn't that into sports, so he didn't have the muscles football or baseball players would have. His interests were more along the lines of reading. These muscles were completely new to Ethan, but he wasn't about to complain. The only thing he was really worried about were the lack of…privates between his legs.

Like it was literally gone.

His penis was missing. It was just…gone. It was missing. His dick was GONE!

With an ear piercing shriek Ethan shoved himself up from the ground. The sudden height sent him falling backwards into the salty water.

He sat back up with an odd, wheezing hack that should have been an actual cough. But there was something…wrong. Something in his throat was preventing him from making the actual coughing sound. Whatever it was just made him hack even harder.

Ethan kneeled in the water with his hands placed just underneath the surface. The hacking was thankfully starting to settle down, and he could focus on his reflection underneath him.

What he saw terrified him. Possibly as much as finding out his dick was gone.

His ears stuck out of his dark brown hair a little more than before. Far enough to show they tapered off to a small point. His eyes were half-lidded, and his nose looked a little thinner. The thing that scared him the most was his mouth. The corners were pulled up into a wide smile, revealing rows of teeth that were as sharp as swords and just as long. The top row fit perfectly in the bottom. Like a puzzle.

Those jaws parted open in astonishment, and just when Ethan thought the weirdness level had reached its peak, his long and skinny tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Ethan touched the foreign tongue with wide eyes. There was no way this weird appendage could be his. It almost reminded him of a snake tongue, only in a more human appearance, and it wasn't forked.

He slurped it back into his mouth and locked it behind his pointed teeth. Just looking at them were starting to creep Ethan out so he closed his mouth. When he relaxed his muscles again his lips just grew back into that wide, content smile.

Not wanting to look at himself anymore, Ethan pushed himself back into a kneeling position. He unfortunately looked back down at his lap to see his missing appendage. With hesitant hands Ethan brushed his hand between his legs, hoping that maybe it had just been turned invisible, but there was nothing.

His hands were now shaking from the shock of the situation. Questions that needed answering were shooting through his mind. What happened? When? Who did this? Why would they do this? How could his penis just disappear without him even feeling it? No doubt it would have been painful, just the thought made Ethan cringe, but there wasn't any blood or anything to assume there'd been something there in the first place.

Ethan's eyes traveled up from his legs to his belly button. Only that wasn't there either. Neither were his nipples. It seemed every little detail of his body was altered in some way.

Not wanting to look at himself any longer Ethan raised his head to look at the land in front of him. He was expecting a large city with cars driving by on the road, and people giving him weird looks. Instead of that he found an empty beach that cut off into equally empty grass filled plains.

Grunting with confusion Ethan stood up from his position in the ocean. He noticed how far he was from the shore, and wondered how he'd travelled such a distance. Looking down at his feet he saw the water only came up to his ankles. By all rights, with the distance he was from the shore, it should have been up to his neck. Maybe deeper.

It only took three strides for Ethan to get out of the ocean. From everything he's just been through you'd think he'd get used to weird things happening, but this just baffled him even more.

Looking out over the ocean Ethan allowed the sound of the waves to calm him down. He's always loved the ocean. Its beautiful blue color, and the animals that loved inside of it. He always found myself scanning the sir face of the water to try and find either a dolphin or a whale who decided to breach the surface.

As much as Ethan wanted to stay on the beach and watch the ocean he thought it would be better to try and find somebody who could help him. The first thing he'd need to do before that was find some clothes. Only, Ethan looked down for a brief moment before averting his eyes, he supposed there was nothing to hide. Unless he wanted to cover his new body traits.

He chose a random direction and hoped it was the right one. There weren't any landmarks to tell him where he was, and as he grew further and further away from the ocean the more he realized how loud his steps were.

Each time his foot hit the ground a loud boom sounded over the plains. He wouldn't have given it any thought had it just been small thumps, but these were ridiculously loud.

He pushed those thoughts away when he saw something moving on the horizon.

Ethan picked up his pace so that he was running, and as he covered more and more ground it became apparent that his steps were much louder than before, and his breathing stayed the same. It didn't become labored like it usually would after running for an extent amount of time.

As he came closer and closer to the object he noticed it was really tall. But the weirdest part about that was the fact it came up to his chin. The thing also had a head, two arms, and legs.

The fact that this thing turned out to be a person sent a wave of relief throughout Ethan's body. He feels like he's been walking forever without a sign of life to be seen.

The person he was coming up to was naked. Internally Ethan wondered why, but he didn't judge since he wasn't wearing any clothes either. When he was close enough he set a hand on the strangers shoulder and tried to ask who and where they were, but all that came out were garbled grunts and growls.

His dilemma was pushed to the side when the stranger turned around to smile at him. Ethan's eyes flickered down, and widened when he saw that the stranger looked just like him. No privates, no belly button, and no nipples.

This dream was really starting to creep him out.

The strangers arms were actually disproportional to his body. They were longer than they should have been. Their ears were normal shaped, and their eyes were glazed over. There wasn't a single spark of life to be seen in those eyes. The persons mouth was set in a smile similar to Ethan's, only his teeth were more human like.

The mans mouth opened, and Ethan expected to hear them say something like hello or who are you, but instead he gave a drawn out moan. Ethan watched in disgust as saliva starting dripping down his chin.

He took a wary step away from the creature. Everything about this situation was not sitting well with him. First his dick goes missing, then his belly button and nipples, and his face gets altered into a creepily pleased look. All these characteristics match the creature in front of him.

It all reminds him a lot of…no…Ethan looked down at his boy once more for some sort of confirmation. It reminds him of the anime Attack on Titan. He had watched the first season about a year ago, and really enjoyed it.

There was only one more thing Ethan needed to know before confirming his suspicions.

Placing both hands on the creatures shoulders Ethan spun it around without any trouble. He released one shoulder to bring back his arm. His fingers curled into a fist, and with one more moment to aim he launched his fist forward to punch the creature in the nape of its neck.

The creature immediately dropped to the ground, and Ethan watched as its body started steaming before slowly decaying until nothing was left.

He shook his fist from the pain of the punch, and looked to see steam coming from his knuckles. When it cleared away any scrapes he would have had had disappeared.

 **That was a Titan?** Ethan looked at what was left of the Titan corpse, **I…am a Titan?** There was nothing else that would explain what was going on. His body has drastically changed, he was really tall, and he just killed one by damaging the nape of the neck.

 **Is this a dream?** It was very possible that this was a dream, but something nagged at him that, no, he wasn't dreaming. Usually his dreams never had so much clarity, and he could feel everything around him. He'd felt the sand on the beach and the water of the ocean. Hell, he could feel the grass underneath his feet. And weren't you not supposed to feel pain in dreams? He certainly felt some when he punched the other Titan.

The possibility of this not being a dream made Ethan feel numb. He was in another reality where giants (Titans) eat other people. A dangerous world that was never supposed to be real, and yet here he was. As one of those man-eating monsters no less!

Ethan started walking, **None of this makes any sense. How'd I get here?** The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his room, and mentally preparing himself to wake up early for school. Next thing he knows is waking up on a beach in the middle of what must be an anime show. Or similar to it, anyway.

Gazing up at the sun Ethan realized it was starting to set. He hadn't realized how long he'd been walking, but apparently it's been all day. Usually after somebody walks all day they'd be somewhat tired, but not Ethan. His breathing was completely normal, and his feet didn't even hurt.

Knowing he would need to find somewhere to rest, but not comfortable with staying out in the open, Ethan kept his eyes trained on the horizon for any signs of trees that he could take refuge under. Deciding to test his limits he broke into a sprint. From the looks of things he was able to run at full speed without any effort.

If only he'd been able to do this before!

He must have been running for a good ten minutes before a group of trees began showing itself on the horizon. Ethan shifted in the direction of the large forest and continued running.

He must have covered about twenty miles before he finally made it to the trees he'd seen. His body felt fine, and his breathing was a little heavier,mouth otherwise he was fine.

 **It appears the body of a Titan is very fit,** Ethan noted.

Ethan wandered into the forest, and immediately noted the difference between these trees and the trees he was used to. Their trunks were so thick he couldn't wrap his arms around them, and they were so tall they could've been mistaken for small skyscrapers.

When he could no longer see the endless plains Ethan found a tree thick enough to lean against. Since they were all rather big he found one almost immediately. He sat down on the forest floor, and leaned his head back against the bark.

His smile widened a little more when he noticed the thousands of stars that littered the sky. Sure if your stood in your backyard and looked up you'd see a few stars here and there, but this was breathtaking.

During his hunt for familiar constellations Ethan's eyes threatened to drift shut. He tried fighting against it, but it was all for naught. They slid closed without finding a single familiar star, and had anybody been around to see they would have been astonished to see a tear slide its way down a Titans cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**OC's thoughts**

* * *

Waking up in the forest of giant trees as a Titan finally broke Ethan. Falling asleep had been the only thing he could think of that might have woken him up from this dream. His last hope. Ethan figured he would have woken up well rested, if a little shaken, and gone back to school to tell his friends about his dream.

The longer Ethan stayed trapped in the body of a Titan the more he was beginning to think it wasn't a dream at all.

Large tears slowly started dripping down Ethan's cheeks. He'd never seen his mother again, his father, his younger sister, or his older brother. They probably panicked when they found he was missing. That or he was laying in bed and they can't wake him. Then that would mean he was in a coma, and all of this was just a figment of his imagination.

Ethan clung to that thought like a lifeline. It was the last explain anion he could come up with that would make any sense. But Ethan couldn't help but wonder, couldn't help but doubt. Did people in comas have dreams? If they did were they this vivid? There was no way for him to know. It's not like he could google it.

Rubbing the wetness from his eyes, and marveling at the fact he could cry as a Titan, Ethan stood up from the forest floor. He's traveled miles from the ocean, and yet the only sign of life he's come across was the other Titan. A Titan he killed.

Ethan clenched the fist he'd used to punch the Titan. In his eyes he was technically a murderer. The fact that these Titans were killing machines was the reason Ethan came up with that justified his actions. They were mindless beings with a drive to consume the human race.

Just the thought of eating someone made a shiver of disgust slide down his spine. Never, in a million years, would Ethan ever want to put somebody else in his mouth and eat them.

Knowing he wasn't a Titan who craved human flesh made Ethan feel a swell of relief. At least something about this situation wasn't completely horrible.

Weaving his way through the trees Ethan wondered what he should be doing. The first and most obvious option would be to find the walls. No point in aimlessly wandering around when he could be doing whatever he could to help humanity. The only problem there was he'd have to wander just to find the damn things. For all he knew they were on the other side of the world.

The terrain beneath his feet started changing. It became more rough with added slopes. The trees were just as large as before only now they were starting to rise. Ethan had to blink a few times before realizing they were just growing along the side of a small mountain.

Ethan wasn't one hundred percent sure where the walls were but they were at least somewhat near some sort of mountain range. Right? A cloud of steam escaped Ethan's mouth as he sighed. This was too difficult.

Veering off to the left Ethan headed in the opposite direction as the mountains. Even if the walls were near mountains it's not like he would see them while in the middle of the forest.

That was another good sign. Ethan was sure the walls were by a forest. More sure than he was about them being by mountains. So when he finally made it out of the seemingly never ending cluster of trees Ethan scanned the horizon for any chance he might see the walls.

There was nothing to be found, and with another sigh of steam Ethan continued along the edge of the forest. As he ran he would occasionally see the mountain tops peeking above the trees. After a couple miles they tapered off before picking back up several miles off in the distance.

The farther Ethan ran the more he saw other Titans. The first one he saw made him tense up with instinctual fear. Ethan momentarily forgot he was a Titan, and believed the monster would eat him since he had been human. When he passed without the creature sparring him a single glance his shoulders relaxed.

He looked down at his clenched fists before slowly relaxing them. Ethan stared at them as if they were somebody else's. **I am a Titan** , Ethan thought to himself. No matter how much it stung it was true, **Others won't hurt me.**

But that revelation came with more worries. When Eren changed into his Titan form the others would try eating him. Since Ethan was being ignored did that mean he was an actual Titan? His human form wasn't resting in the nape of his neck waiting to be free? He was 100% Titan? A pained whine escaped him at the thought.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down Ethan could smell something on the wind. It was one of the most appetizing things he's ever smelled. So good Ethan felt saliva pool in his mouth. That was really quite disgusting since it leaked through his teeth and down his chin. He forcibly closed his lips, and wiped the drool from his face.

Whatever it was was still very far away. Ethan figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. After all he wasn't getting anywhere very fast. He followed the scents trail, wondering what it could be. It was nothing he'd ever smelled before, and yet it was terribly tempting.

Ethan entertained the possibility of the smell coming from the walls because what else would it be? He hasn't smelled anything like it in this world before until just now, but what could the humans be doing that caused the smell?

The closer he got to the origin of the smell the stronger it got. Ethan was about ready to pick the air by the time he finally caught sight of something in the distance.

As he continued running non-stop Ethan realized this something was absolutely massive. Taller than three of him stacked on top of the other, and he was a Titan now!

To his right the line of trees he had left behind reappeared, and he few closer to the little cover they'd give him. There was something horribly familiar about this gigantic anomaly that had Ethan running a little bit faster. Those familiar feelings changed into disbelief when he realized what it was that he was coming up to.

He has found the walls from the Attack on Titan. The walls that emanated the mouth watering scent that promised food.

With horror Ethan realized exactly what it was that he was smelling. He never recognized it because it wasn't something you could smell, not as a human anyway, but as a Titan whose senses were exponentially increased it was the only smell that would ever catch his attention.

It was the smell of humans. Of people.

Ethan's running faltered. The smell that had once been something he couldn't resist was utterly revolting. He'd wanted to eat whatever that smell belonged to, and now he realized he was craving humans. Not some delicious burger, or some cake or something. Living human beings. A species he had been not forty-eight hours ago.

If a Titan could throw up that was exactly what Ethan would be doing. As it was he didn't have anything in his stomach but maybe acids. Didn't stop him from gagging though.

With a sour taste in his mouth Ethan began running once more. Those walls were the very things he had been trying to find, and he'd be damned if their mouthwatering scent scared him away.

It took about twenty minutes before he finally made it to the wall. It hadn't looked that far away, but their massive size made appearances deceiving.

There were several other Titans ranging from size grappling at the side of the wall. Some were ambling along the side without looking at the wall at all. It was those few that worried Ethan the most. Shouldn't they be unsuccessfully trying to climb the wall as well?

Ethan looked up to the top of the wall where he hoped to see tiny dots that resembled humans, but there weren't any. Not a single thing moved on the top of the wall.

Brown eyes flashing with worry Ethan followed another Titan that was ignoring the wall. There had to have been a reason for what was going on, and these Titans might lead him to it.

Ethan's walking was much faster than the other Titans. He found himself passing his lead Titan on several occasions, and on the seventh occurrence he decided, **screw it** , and walked passed the Titan. They were only heading in one direction anyway. He'd come across the reason eventually.

As he followed the curve of the wall he saw it come to a stop and branch off to the left. He followed the new addition with his eyes until it curved away as well. Examining the side of the wall he was near Ethan found nothing to signal there was something wrong, so he walked diagonally towards the front of the additional wall.

When he came to new wall Ethan followed the curved corner and expected to see the same expanse of grey concrete all the way down. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Titans trickling through the giant hole that's been blasted into the wall.

Ethan stopped walking, and whatever excuse this Titan body had for a heart, stopped. The wall was broken. If he was right then that meant the Colossal Titan had already been here. The fateful day in the year of 845 had passed and this city had been taken. Wall Maria's been breached.

And Ethan was too late to help.

He cautiously stepped through the rugged opening, closely followed by other mindless Titans. Ethan could see houses that were completely destroyed by the rubble that had been kicked from the wall. Others were demolished by the carelessness of the mindless Titans.

Ethan made sure to watch where he stepped. He supposed it really didn't matter since nobody lived inside of them anyway, and wouldn't be for a long time, but he didn't want to cause any more destruction where it could be avoided.

There was a specific lack of terrified screams that had Ethan relaxing somewhat. If there was no screaming then that meant this most likely happened a while ago. Sure it only took a day for this travesty to happen, but Ethan could smell the aged death in the air.

Strangely enough the smell of blood didn't bother him. It wasn't exactly strong, but it still lingered in the air. The smell was still terribly appetizing, and Ethan feared what it would have been like if it were fresh.

Ethan lumbered straight down what once used to be some sort of road. It lead directly to the other wall who's gate had been broken through by the Armored Titan.

Just like the other city, Shinganshina, the land inside wall Maria were utterly silent. The only sounds Ethan could hear were the loud footsteps of other Titans.

The area behind this wall was a bit different from Shinganshina. There were groups of houses in the area he entered, but they expanded out into something more…open. The houses Ethan could see in the distance were separated by miles of land. He tried thinking of everything he could remember form the episodes. There was something about the inner walls relying on the outer for food.

 **So thats farm land then,** he looked at the silent ground. That land was no longer farm land. It was a graveyard. A graveyard for the poor souls who got caught in horrors they couldn't escape.

Ethan walked through the blood covered streets that slowly changed into a dirt road that extended out over the open plains. The quiet air would have been peaceful if Ethan didn't know the reason behind it. Even from here he could see the lumbering forms of Titans spread out across the grounds.

He just felt so…lost. When Ethan came to the walls he expected, well, he didn't know what he expected. To meet the main characters, help humanity, kill some Titans. It never crossed his mind that he might have to wait before all of that happens.

Thinking about all of the main characters made his dopey grin widen in excitement. Armin, the intelligent one, joined by badass Mikasa and her brother in everything but blood, Eren. Hot-headed Eren who can turn into a Titan. If Ethan was right about what part of the story he was in then Eren most likely didn't even know about his abilities yet. Levi was another character Ethan wanted to meet, though he wasn't sure how that encounter would play out.

His thoughts were interrupted by an oncoming Titan. It's short black hair was the only normal thing about it. It's eyes were wide open, one a lazy eye. It's legs were I proportional to its arms, and a few of its molars were missing. The lack of teeth apparently didn't affect its eating habits because Ethan could see dried blood on a couple of its teeth.

Any sign of a smile was gone from Ethan's face as his lip curled into a snarl. That vile creature has killed people. _Eaten_ human beings.

A terrible screech ripped from Ethan's throat. It sounded like a dying bird. He charged at the Titan with the intent to kill, but he wouldn't kill it. Not yet.

He threw his fist into the creatures face. The impact was so hard Ethan felt the Titans facial bones shatter beneath his knuckles. The Titan lost its balance, and fell against the ground with a loud thud. Ethan straddled the creatures waist to continue pummeling the monsters face in.

When there was nothing left to punch Ethan stood up and placed a foot against the Titans chest. Gripping its wrists in each hand Ethan yanked back with all his might.

The arms ripped out of their sockets, and Ethan was sent tumbling backwards. The two large Titans were left laying on their backs. One panting at the sky, and the other steaming from its wounds.

When Ethan pushed himself up the Titans face had already regenerated, and it's arms went down to the elbow. It's forearms had yet to come back.

With no intention of allowing the Titan to get up Ethan brought his foot down on the Titans throat. He crushed its collar bone beneath his heel, and after bringing his foot down a few more times he made it all the way through. Right to the nape of its neck.

He was left standing there well into the evening as he watched the body slowly disintegrate into nothing. His brown hair fell into his eyes as he promised himself he would do everything in his power to eradicate the Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts**

* * *

Days passed and Ethan was quickly growing bored of aimlessly walking around the farm land that was behind Wall Maria. There was only so much entertainment to be gained when killing the other Titans.

At first Ethan didn't bother himself with the other creatures. The only time he would engage with one was when they made it within reach of his arm. Then he would grab it and kill it. Though sometimes he would drag the kills out. Rip off limbs, punch through stomachs. It passed the time.

It wasn't till the third day of walking that Ethan came across something both interesting and alarming. He'd been walking along the edge of Wall Maria when he caught the very strong scent of what he now knew to be humans. This confused Ethan greatly. Out of all the time he's been walking not once has he smelled humans besides what what already lingering in the air. But this was a whole new scent. One that suggested a human that was alive.

Ethan ran in the direction the scent was coming from, and as it got stronger the more Ethan drooled. It was really quite irritating, and the only way to keep it at bay was to consciously keep his lips pinched together and swallow it back.

There were several Titans also going in the direction the scent was coming from. Ethan found this equally alarming as the scent itself.

When he finally made it to where the scent was strongest Ethan discovered about a dozen Titans were trying to climb the wall. The most confusing part of the spectacle was the brick wall attached to a pulley system, suggesting this was a door of some sort.

This worried Ethan because such a door was no where else on the entirety of the wall. It didn't lead into Trost or any of the other three cities attached to Wall Rose because he was looking at Wall Maria.

Earns thoughts stuttered to a stop. Each wall had four cities attached to the outside of them. Each one surrounded by their own wall. He didn't know the name of each city, but Shiganshina was one, along with Trost.

 **So then this doorway leads into one of the other cities.** Ethan's shoulders sagged as all the breath in his lungs stuttered out. The Titans broke through Shiganshina and Wall Maria, but this city was untouched. For all Ethan knew so we're the other two. Three whole cities that were completely cut off from the rest of the population.

Ethan didn't know what to think about this. These cities had never been mentioned in the TV shows. Maybe they'd all died off from lack of resources. Eventually the food supply would run out, especially with a city that large.

Trailing his eyes up the side of the wall Ethan saw small dots moving around on the very top. Inhaling a large breath of air Ethan's pupils dilated. Even from all the way up there Ethan could smell how utterly delicious those people smelled, and he wanted nothing more than to sink–

Ethan slapped himself in the face. **No,** he scolded himself, **they are human beings. Eating _any_ of them is _not_ acceptable!**

Quickly spinning on his heal so his back was to the wall Ethan sprinted away as fast as he could. Standing near that wall any longer would probably turn him into one of those mindless monsters, wanting nothing more than to eat any human he could grab. Such a possibility could not happen. Wouldn't happen.

He waited until he was a good distance from the wall before slowing into a walk. The smell was just a faint waft on the wind. Not enough to make him drool or want to go back to the wall and try to break in like the others.

Although they were just trying to climb the wall. They weren't pushing against the brick formation that blocked their entrance. Ethan was sure he could do it. Just give it enough force an the bricks would just tumble away.

Ethan took an irritated breath. He was never, ever, going to eat a human. Hopefully that won't make him starve to death, but so far lack of food didn't seem to effect him. No doubt the Titans around him have gone without food for a lot longer than he has, and they're still alive (unfortunately). Thankfully they didn't seem to have any intelligence so they won't be able to plan how to get in the wall like Ethan could.

With a rather quick pace Ethan made a mental note not to go near the cities outside of Wall Rose. Of course that put him in a bit of a tough spot. How was he supposed to help humanity if he can't stop drooling over how good they smell?

Ethan would have continued thinking about how he could try and stay unaffected by the smell of humans when something out in front of him let out a loud _bang_. His head jerked up to see a trail of green smoke lingering in the air. Ethan's eyes drifted down to find where the smoke came from and he saw a bunch of small figures rapidly coming towards him.

Wondering how he hadn't seen them before he took a deep breath, and once again felt drool pooling in his mouth. Ethan closed his eyes in defeat. Just when he thought he'd escaped the humans a whole group of them were now riding towards him.

There weren't too many, and for that Ethan was grateful. Any more and the scent might have been too overbearing. Then he'd really be in trouble.

The green flare must have meant something because the group suddenly changed their direction. Before they had been coming right for him, but now they were going diagonally to his right. Most likely trying to go around him to avoid a confrontation.

Ethan would have been perfectly fine with those development. The only problem was that he hadn't seen another human being since he fell into this hell hole. Not a live one anyway.

Allowing his curiosity to take over he changed direction as well, and ran straight for the group of humans. What was the point of them being out here? They weren't going towards the breach because it was in a different direction.

As he grew closer another flare was shot into the air. This time instead of green it was red. None of the people changed direction though, they just kept riding forwards without doing anything. It made Ethan wonder what that flare meant.

Ethan slowed his pace so he wouldn't end up trampling any of them. Instead he was now running beside them, and he took the time to examine his first humans in this world.

They were, of course, exactly the same as he imagined. They looked exactly like any other human being would, but there was something Ethan hadn't quite realized, and that was how _tiny_ they were. Humans were around two meters tall. That was maybe the size of his big toe–if smaller.

Ethan hadn't realized how close he was eating towards the group of humans until a cable shot out, and embedded itself in his shoulder. He let out a high pitched cry, more out of shock then pain.

A man came flying towards him with the use of the cable. Ethan instinctively raised his hand, and the man smacked right into the middle of his palm. He curled his fingers around the figure, and slowly brought him to his face. Now standing in place so he could get a better look at the person in his grip.

The man was screaming his head off while beating his fists against Ethans hand. Ethan was surprised at how little he could feel the assault, the man was using all of his strength.

Titling his head to the side Ethan finally decided to listen to what the man was saying. "Go on you bastard! Eat me! EAT ME! What are you waiting for, an invitation?! Fucking eat me already!"

Ethan wrinkled his nose. Just thinking about eating this man made disgust well in his stomach and drool slide down his chin.

Growling in irritation Ethan raised his other hand to wipe the drool of his face. It was hard trying to keep his lips constantly closed. They always seemed to pull apart without his knowledge.

Bringing the man closer to his face Ethan inhaled deeply. His eyes closed in bliss, and he exhaled gustily. The man smelled absolutely amazing. Maybe just a small taste–no! Ethan snapped his opening mouth shut. He told himself he would never eat a human being, and he won't.

Raising his other hand towards the struggling man Ethan slowly stuck one finger out and poked him. The man immediately stiffened, and glared at the offending finger. "What the hell?! What are you doing you stupid creature?! Eat me already!"

Ethan snorted, and shook his head. After watching the guy try to lean away from his hovering finger Ethan began chuckling. It was a little odd to laugh as a Titan. It sounded more like breathy rumbles, but they were laughs.

The man in his hand was looking at Ethan like he was the strangest thing he's ever seen, and his struggles were slowly lessening until he was left squirming uncomfortably, "What are you doing?"

Ethan opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out were strangled grunts and growls. His Titan form seemed to lack the necessary muscles capable of forming speech. Instead of trying to continue talking Ethan contented himself with examining the dark haired man.

"Hey. Hey!" The man started snapping his fingers at Ethan.

He looked at the mans small hand and mirrored the action. A loud snap rang through the air, and Ethan grinned both at the action and the mans face. He hadn't tried doing such simple things since he got here. It was nice to know he was still able to snap.

"You…" the mans voice was strangled, and he couldn't finish the sentence. He had to clear his throat before trying again, "You snapped."

Ethan nodded, and the man freaked out even more.

"You agreed!"

Ethan wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or amused by the mans continued astonishment, so he settled on both.

"But if you agreed," the man sounded thoughtful, "then that would mean you understood me."

Looking passed the man Ethan realized the rest of the group was riding farther and farther away. He quickly nodded at the man to confirm that he could, in fact, understand what he was saying. When Ethan knew the man had received his answer (which was easy with the amount of gaping the man was doing) he adjusted his grip around the mans torso. Running would probably give the poor guy motion sickness, so he needed to figure out a way to keep the mans movements to a minimum.

Putting his free hand beneath the mans feet he released his grip, and the man collapsed onto the palm of Ethan's right hand. The man was too busy gaping at Ethan to try and escape, so Ethan easily cupped the man between his two hands.

Holding his hands close to his chest Ethan ran in the direction of the other humans. They had made a good distance, but Ethan's long strides lessened the gap between them quicker than the humans were comfortable with. From inside his hands Ethan could hear the man yelling to be let go.

 **I'll let you go in a minute**. He couldn't exactly just drop the man where he was standing. Falling from Ethan's hand might result in death, and if he were to live then other Titans would get to him. Ethan needed to get as close to the group of humans as possible before letting the man go.

Another flare, this time black, shot into the air. Ethan could only assume they all had something to do with him, or maybe Titans in general. They did use flares in the show, but he didn't know which color stood for what.

Ethan couldn't tell which horse belonged to the man in his hands. There were several that didn't have any riders, but their saddles were weighed down by several bags. Others without riders were pulling carts filled with supplied.

He didn't know how close he could get before he was in range for the humans to use their gear, and he was in no mood to find out. To hopefully keep as much distance between him and them as possible Ethan uncapped his hands, and tried to gently reach out his left hand so that the man could somehow get off.

It was a little awkward running with his hand completely outstretched. No doubt the man still sitting on his palm was having a very bumpy ride, but Ethan didn't really know what else to do.

Bending his thumb so that the man could use it to try and keep his balance Ethan watched as the man tried yelling out for his teammates. At first it didn't seem to be working, but shouts were suddenly heard from the other humans. Many turned to look back at Ethan, and when some of them found their comrade sitting on the Titans hand, perfectly alright, they yelled in shock. Their yells gained everyone else's attention, and soon they were looking back as well.

The man on Ethan's palm was waving at the other humans with an exhilarated smile. He obviously didn't believe his situation any more than they did.

Ethan was enjoying the turmoil his actions were producing, but his amusement was interrupted by faint thumping sounds from off to his right. He looked over and realized there was a Titan heading straight for the group of humans. They hadn't realized it yet because he was distracting them.

With a savage growl Ethan curled his fingers protectively around the man still in his palm. The humans didn't seem to understand what he was doing and immediately started cursing him out. No doubt thing Ethan was going to eat or crush him.

Ignoring the humans angry cries Ethan brought the man close to his chest. There was nowhere else for the human to go, and that meant he would have to stay in Ethan's hand. Leaving him to have to fight the oncoming tighten with only one hand. But he could use his other limbs.

Altering his course he started running straight for the other Titan. The humans all followed Ethan's movements and finally noticed the oncoming Titan. There was no use firing off a flare since everybody could see it coming, so the man in charge of the company commanded them all to ready their 3DMG gear.

The leaders command got stuck ion his throat when he, along with everyone else, witnessed the unbelievably scene taking place right before them. None of them would have believed it if they didn't see it.

Ethan had successfully kept the man close to his chest while battling the offending Titan. Just like with all of the others it was pathetically easy to kill. All he had to do was deliver a swift kick to the Titans stomach, and the creature was sent tumbling to the ground. With his other foot he turned the Titan over and stomped repeatedly on the nape of its neck until it was nothing but a stealing corpse.

He whipped his head to the side to get the ends of his hair out of his eyes, but when he started running back towards the other humans it just fell right back where it had been before. Deciding to just leave it Ethan looked at the humans still riding their horses to see them gaping at him with disbelief.

Not quite knowing what the problem was he decided to ignore it and continued trying to get the man out of his hand. Just like the others the man was gaping at Ethan with shock. It was a little irritating since he really wanted the guy to get off now.

When there were no moves to get the man Ethan growled in irritation. He'd have to get him down himself then.

Speeding up into a sprint Ethan easily overtook the group of humans, and continued until he was a good distance away. When he decided he was far enough he crouched down so his hand was close to the ground. He opened his hand so the guy could step off, but he still seemed to be in a state of shock.

Tilting his hand Ethan watched as the guy tumbled off. It seemed to finally shake some sense into the guy, and he scrambled onto his feet to give himself some height.

Not that it mattered. Even when crouching Ethan towered over him.

"What are you?" The man questioned the odd Titan.

Ethan didn't answer, and even if he could he wouldn't know how to. From the looks of things he was a Titan. Why the guy had to question what Ethan was, he didn't know.

The group of humans were closing in on the spot Ethan and the man were waiting. He stood up form his crouched position and backed away a few paces, not wanting to get in the way when they pick up their comrade.

Ethan watched as one of the riders grabbed onto the man, and hauled him into the saddle behind him. There was a certain measure of relief knowing the man was able to get back to his group safely.

To make sure that safety remained Ethan ran beside the group of humans, dispatching any Titan that decided to wander too close. It was then that Ethan learned two things. The first was that the red flare meant a Titan was nearby, and the second was that these people were heading towards the very walk he had just run away from.

He wanted to scream in frustration. Honesty, he'd just left this place, and now he was going right back.

Ethan entertained the thought of leaving the group to fend for themselves, but the amount of Titans that were in this area was worrying. Enough for Ethan to know that these humans would get massacred if he wasn't there.

But he was there, and Ethan was more than pleased to have the opportunity to kill any Titans that got too close to the humans. There were a couple of small ones that slipped passed Ethan's defenses, but the humans could deal with those. The taller ones seemed to hold the most danger.

As the humans got closer the brick door that Ethan saw earlier started opening. There were still a couple Titans around so Ethan quickly kicked and punched them out of the way. The door was lifted just high enough for the group of humans to get inside before it was closed again.

When it was shut there seemed to be a loud bang of finality. Ethan had done all he could for the group of humans, and now he was finished. He didn't know how long they would be behind that wall for, and he decided he wouldn't be able to find out. Not because he didn't want to, but because the sun was setting, and he always seemed to grow extra tired at night.

Content with the assumption that those humans had come from one of the other walls to resupply the city on the other side of that door Ethan turned and walked off to try and find somewhere to rest for the night. The humans scent was hard to ignore, but it was getting a little easier to deal with now that he'd spent practically the whole day surrounded by their scent.

Laying down next to what used to be a farmhouse Ethan let his eyes drift closed. He could only wonder why the humans had been so astonished at his actions. He'd only killed Titans. They did the exact same thing.

Though, Ethan's tired mind slowly understood that he was a Titan, and Titans don't kill other Titans. It was a pretty good explain action for why they had acted the way they could only wonder what would happen now that there was someone out there who knew of his abnormal existence.


	4. Chapter 4

A tentative knock came from behind the door. Calm blue eyes looked up from the reports sitting on the desk and calmly intoned, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal two nervous soldiers. Their nerves only increased when they realized the man behind the desk, Commander Smith, was not the only person in the room. Humanity's Strongest was blankly gazing out the window of the room with steely eyes, and Squad Leader Hange Zoe was standing behind Erwin Smith.

The two soldiers saluted hastily, "Commander Smith!"

Erwin gestured for the two to take their seats in front of his desk. "I understand you two have requested an audience with me?"

Glancing at each other quickly the blonde soldier was silently named the leader of the two, "We have information for you." The blonde man gulped visibly. Sitting in the presence of three well known soldiers did nothing for their nerves.

There was an impatient sigh from the window, "Quit wasting our time and fucking spit it out."

Blondie swallowed thickly, "Well, uh, soldier Kanji," he gestured to the dark haired man beside him, "and I were a part of the supply squad that's recently returned from delivering to outside cities."

Erwin nodded, "Yes I recall your group. Over half of you survived. Usually it's less than that."

Levi Rivaille looked away from the window to rest his gaze on the fidgeting soldiers, "Your captain also refused to explain how that was possible. Tch," Levi sneered, "he chalked it up to skill, praising the efficient usage of your gear. Demanding a promotion because of how 'efficient' he is." Levi scoffed, "Pathetic."

The two soldiers felt a cold sweat break out across their brows, "That's why we're here, uh, sir." The blonde cadet looked at his companion. Said companion looked back with betrayal. They were supposed to be friends, and now he was throwing him to the sharks.

Kanji desperately tried to gather his thoughts, but the heated glare being sent his way by Rivaille was scrambling them up.

"Quit glaring at him Shorty," Hange enthusiastically berated Humanity's Strongest soldier, "you're scaring him."

Levi just sneered, but he did avert his gaze back to the window.

"Please," Erwin gestured to the two soldiers, "explain exactly why the two of you decided to meet with me. From the sounds of it your captain doesn't know your here."

Kanji resisted biting his lip. He was too old to show such weakness, "That's right Commander. There is a reason over half of out troops survived that day, but he explicitly told us not to tell anybody about what happened."

Both Hange and Erwin raised an eyebrow at the information, but Levi remained stone faced.

"So you two decided to go against your captains orders, and tell us the true reason for why so many of you survived?"

Kanji and his blonde friend looked Erwin in the eye, "Yes."

Levi snorted, "You little shits. Going against a captains direct order. You should be removed from your squad."

"Sir!" The younger blonde defended, "You don't understand this information is…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to describe it.

Levi sneered dangerously, "You dumbasses aren't exactly explaining in a way that would make us understand."

Erwin looked at Levi sharply. He caught the look and instantly silenced, though he wasn't happy about the situation.

"With all do respect sirs," Kanji ventured cautiously, "the information is rather unbelievable, and we're not sure how you'll take it."

"Then by all means," Erwin relaxed back into his chair, "explain as best you can."

Kanji elbowed his friend in a not-so-subtle gesture to speak first. The blonde sent him an irritated look but dove head first, "We were on our way to the last city, less than a days ride from the gate. It had been a relatively smooth day, only a few Titans here and there.

"Things changed when a 16-meter started coming towards us. We all thought it was just a regular Titan, but once it got to a certain distance from our formation it started running alongside us."

"Wait," an excited Hange interrupted the blonde man, "you mean the Titan didn't plow through and try to eat you?"

They both shook their heads, "No ma'am. He was running towards us one moment then changing course to run beside us the next."

Hange's eyes started shining at the thought of a Titan doing something so abnormal.

The blonde cadet continued from where he was interrupted, "Once it was close enough Kanji went to kill the Titan, but it raised its hand up and Kanji smacked right into its palm."

Kanji grimaced at the memory. The impact had hurt quite a bit. Not to mention it was rather embarrassing.

"The Titan stopped running beside us, and we all thought Kanji had been eaten by it, but when we felt the footfalls of a Titan come back up beside us we all saw the same 16-meter with its arm outstretched and Kanji sitting out on its hand."

"WHAT?!" Hange was practically hyperventilating, "The Titan didn't eat you?!"

Kanji was looking at Hange with wary eyes, "No?" It came out as more of a question.

A snort came from the window, "Don't be stupid Shitty-glasses. Of course he wasn't eaten."

Hange either didn't hear him or pretended not to, continuing to pin the two soldiers with creepily shining eyes.

The blonde soldier cleared his throat and looked at Erwin, trying to ignore the squad leader who had an unnatural obsession with Titans. "We guessed that the Titan wanted Kanji to somehow get off of his hand and back onto his horse.

"We were trying to think of a way to get Kanji out of the 16-meter Titans hand when it curled its fist and brought Kanji up towards its chest. It started running in some direction, and we all saw another Titan making its way towards us.

"Our captain told us to ready our gear, but as we continued to watch the Titan come closer the 16-meter kicked it in its stomach."

The admission was met with utter silence. Both soldiers were waiting for some sort of comment, but after a few moments the blonde soldier tentatively continued, "The kick sent the new Titan towards the ground, and the 16-meter flipped it over with one of its feet so it could step on its nape.

"Once the downed Titan was dead the 16-meter came running back towards us, but changed its course to run out in front of us. After it was a good distance away we saw it crouch down and deposit Kanji onto the ground. When we got closer the Titan stood up and backed away far enough so we could easily grab Kanji and haul him onto his horse.

"Afterwards the Titan proceeded to follow us towards the city gate, and killed any lingering Titans that would have killed most, if not all, of our group."

The blonde soldier expelled a relieved breath at the end of his story. It was hard trying to put such an outlandish situation into words and make it believable. If anything it all sounded like some sort of fairytale.

"Are you saying," the soldiers looked at Squad Leader Hange to see the light reflecting off of her glasses in a way that blocked her eyes from their sight, "that your group encountered a Titan that didn't eat you, and attacked its own kind?"

Kanji nodded, "Yes. It just held me in its hand and looked at me like I was something it had never seen before. Something new. It looked like it had wanted to eat me at first, smelling me and bringing me closer towards its mouth, but it jerked away before it could."

Hange moved her head to an angle that allowed everybody in the room to see the crazed glint shining in her eyes. She was panting in some sort of dogged way, and even had some drool threatening to drip down her mouth. It reminded Kanji of the Titan, only…

"He was smart!" Kanji blurted. When he realized he had gained some incredulous looks he mentally berated himself for such a lack of decorum, and he tried to rectify the situation, "Forgive me, sirs! I just remembered how I had a sort of conversation with the Titan."

"You WHAT?! An intelligent conversation?!" Hange was positively hyperventilating with excitement.

"Not exactly," Kanji uttered. "I had been yelling at him to eat me, but he wouldn't. Instead he started…poking me."

"Poking you?" By now Hange procured a journal and was writing in it like a mad woman. Where it came from, nobody knew.

"Erm, yeah. It was an uncomfortable experience, and I wanted him to stop. When I tried leaning away he made an odd grunting, breathy noise that, now that I think about it, sounded kind of like a laugh."

Hange squealed at this, and opened her mouth to ask more questions when a cold voice from the window broke into the conversation, "You're both idiots if you think we're going to believe such an outlandish lie." Levi scoffed, "A Titan killing its own kind instead of humans. It isn't possible."

"Wait just one moment Levi," Erwin held up a hand to stall any more scathing remarks, "I think they're telling the truth."

Levi clenched his jaw and sent the two soldiers a glare so cold they felt their blood freeze in their veins.

"Um," Kanji's voice shook from the fear Corporal Levi instilled in his bones, and he tried shaking it off, "after that the Titan just kind of stared at me, and I tried getting its attention a few times but nothing worked. Then I tried snapping at him, and he, well, he snapped back."

Hange squealed like a little girl, "The Titan _snapped back_? It copied your movements?"

Kanji nodded, "He did. I was so astonished that I just stated how he snapped back, and he nodded in agreement. For him to do that I figured he would have had to have some sort of intelligence so I asked if he could understand me. At first he just looked at something off into the distance before nodding and running back towards our group where he then proceeded to try and return me."

Incomplete silence once again settled around the room. The men in the room were contemplating how much of the stories were true, while Hange was frantically writing in her journal. Muttering about needing more information, and experiments. Occasionally an evil cackle would escape from her that would scare the two soldiers, but didn't faze the Corporal or Commander,

"You men have given us a lot to think about," Erwin finally decided, "and I shall discuss this matter with the higher-ups. You are dismissed."

The soldiers stood up and saluted simultaneously, "Yes sir!"

When the door closed behind them Erwin sighed, "What do you think?"

"We need to find him!" Hange immediately broke out. "If what they're saying is true then there is a Titan out there who doesn't eat humans, and kills its own kind! We could capture him, and I can run some tests! Think of all the I formation he could give me," she salivated just from thinking about it.

"You both realize how fucking stupid to story sounds." Levi stared at them with steely eyes. Nothing on his face gave them any indication to what he was thinking.

"Levi just think," Hange was breathless. "Their group came back with more soldiers than any suppliers have come back with before. Their captain was tight lipped about what really happened out in the field. And why wouldn't he be? We're having trouble believing it from two soldiers who actually _met the gorgeous creature_. One of them being the one to _talk to it_." Oh, Hange was so jealous of him.

"The possibility of this Titan isn't high," Erwin calmly interjected, "but it's still plausible."

Levi sneered, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Hange beamed, "I'll get the horses ready."

"Wait," Hange stopped her advance towards the door, "we cannot go riding beyond the wall on the off chance we'll find the creature. We'll have to talk with this two soldiers again to find out where they last saw the Titan. Then we can go from there."

Hange deflated at the thought of waiting any longer, but she couldn't go against a Commanders orders, "Yes, sir." When she left it only Erwin and Levi remained.

"Do you think they were telling the truth," Levi's tone broke no arguments.

Erwin slowly returned to the paperwork on his desk, and just when it seemed like he wasn't going to answer a single word echoed through the silence of the room, "Yes."

* * *

 **AN: Not too sure how I did on this one. Hopefully not _too_ bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan didn't really know what to do with his time. He didn't have a phone to play on, no tv, no internet. There wasn't even a clock for him to watch the minutes slowly tick by. Ethan had to find some way to make the days go by faster.

One of the things he started doing was snapping. He still remembered the group of humans who rode to the outer city. Hopefully they were able to make it back to the main walls without losing too many soldiers to Titans. Just thinking about the group had him remembering the man who thought Ethan was going to eat him.

During their confrontation the man snapped, and Ethan had continued snapping ever since. He's been doing it so often he'd find himself snapping without even realizing it. It's become a habit by now. Ethan didn't particularly mind this habit. It was much better than biting his nails.

Other ways to pass the time was spent wandering the fields and killing Titans that came too close for comfort. Ethan left them alone for the most part, but he would kill one when the urge hit. In a way it was a good stress reliever, and one less Titan to eat the humans. Thinking of it like that had Ethan realizing he didn't think of himself as a human being anymore. He dearly hoped he was still a human that was just controlling a Titans body.

Ethan wasn't sure how long he would have to wait until the story line of Attack on Titan started back up. There was nothing going on that would point to the Colossal Titan making his big reappearance. For now Ethan had to content himself with wandering around the farmlands.

It turned out to be much more interesting than he first thought. He still hasn't explored the entire inside of the walls, which was why Ethan felt surprised when he saw another town out in the distance. The only signs of humans once living here were the occasional houses scattered around, so Ethan had to check this new place out.

It turns out Ethan wasn't the only one checking out the town. A couple dozen Titans could be seen lumbering between the houses. There was something else Ethan kept thinking he saw, but it only ever flashed in the corner of his eyes.

He knew something was wrong when a Titan in the distance suddenly collapsed out of sight. Ethan stared at the area where the Titan had just been standing. Steam begin rising where the Titan had just been, and Ethan didn't know what to make of it. It's possible the Titan just tripped, but with a Titans ability to regenerate so quickly it should have been standing up by now.

With wary curiosity Ethan began maneuvering around the houses towards where the Titan steam was coming from. When he finally made it to where the Titan had disappeared on Ethan found a blackening corpse laying in the middle of the road. It was the same size as a Titan, and steam was curling up from its body.

 **It died?** Ethan slowly approached the dead Titan. **How?**

Something dark flashed in the corner of Ethan's eye. He turned to see what it was, and found a small figure standing on the roof next to him.

Ethan and the man stared at each other for several long moments. The dark haired man held his swords in a death grip as he stared down the new threat. Ethan, on the other hand, recognized this man. It was the same one that tried to kill him.

Ethan raised his hand to wave, but that turned out to be a bad idea. The dark haired man though he was going to reach for him, so he shot his cables out to attach to another building and swing around for a better angle. Ethan did his best to keep the man in his sights, but it was extremely hard.

After having lost sight of the man for several unnerving moments Ethan reached his arm back and placed a protective hand over the nape of his neck. The dark haired man obviously didn't recognize Ethan, and while that was okay he would have much rather had the dark haired man not try to kill him.

His thoughts stuttered to a stop when he felt a searing pain in his fingers. Ethan roared in pain and brought his hand in front of his face to see the pointer and middle fingers had been sliced off.

Ethan followed the appealing scent of the man and found him staring at him from the top of another roof. He was eyeing Ethan oddly. No doubt he's never seen a Titan protect its nape before.

Ethan didn't know what to do to make the man recognize him, and his good hand began snapping his fingers together in agitation. The dark haired man witnessed the odd behavior and the air got caught in his throat. He remembered what happened the week before very clearly. When a brown haired, brown eyed Titan had him in its hand and copied his snapping movements.

Now that he had the time the soldier examined the Titan. It was fit, muscles giving it a runners build. Just like the other Titans it had half-lidded eyes and a content smile, but it's teeth were what really set it apart from the others. They were sharp and tapered off to a point. Unlike the other Titans who had flat teeth like a humans.

"Hey!" Ethan took a small step towards the man. "Stop!" His movements immediately stopped, and the man felt hope at the sight. "Are you the same Titan from a few days ago?!" Steam emerged from between Ethan's teeth as he nodded.

With Ethan having responded intelligently to the mans question it solidified the soldiers belief that this was the same Titan that protected his group during their supply run. He couldn't believe he found the Titan on his first venture out of the walls. The soldier figured it would have been another few weeks until they found it.

Loud footsteps interrupted their reunion, and both man and Titan turned to see another 10-meter class coming towards them.

The dark haired man readied himself for the confrontation but Ethan grabbed him before he could move. He ignored the mans protests as he held him in his now fully healed hand. Ethan didn't want the man going after the Titan in case he ended up getting eaten. He quite liked this mans company.

Bringing up his hand Ethan uncurled his fingers to let the man stand on his shoulder. This way Ethan could use both hands to fight the Titan off.

The 10-meter was still blankly walking towards them and Ethan moved to confront it. His right hand balled into a fist, and once the other Titan was within reach he swung up his arm to hit the it right in the jaw.

The force had the 10-meter falling into the building next to it. Ethan pulled the Titan away from the wreckage by its ankles. With its head in out in the open Ethan could bring his foot down on its nape.

"Kanji?!"

Ethan's head whipped around to see a blonde man staring at Ethan with a sense of familiarity and disbelief.

The blonde soldier looked from Ethan, the now dead 10-meter class, to the dark haired man–who was apparently named "Kanji". "Kanji…is that the Titan?"

From where Kanji was standing Ethan was unable to see his aggressive nodding, "It's him!" The blonde man looked at Ethan in astonishment.

A small smile started growing on the new mans face. Ethan didn't know what to make of the situation. Apparently the dark haired man, Kanji, had talked about Ethan. That or the blonde one was on the squad from last week.

The still moment was broken when a hand suddenly shot out and hit the blonde man. Kanji yelled in shock while Ethan let out his own loud wail.

They followed the arm up to another Titan who was now holding the blonde man in his hand. Ethan and Kanji watched as the Titan placed the blonde mans legs into its mouth. It didn't even bite down in an attempt to eat it, he just gnawed on the man.

For a few moments they could to nothing but watch. Kanji was the one to act first. With a yell of rage he jumped off of Ethan's shoulder and attached his cables to the monsters body. Ethan would have done something, but with the amount of force he uses he could end up hurting the man more than he already was.

He had to watch as Kanji zipped around the Titan to cut the nap of its neck. It immediately began falling forward from the killing shot, and Ethan stepped forward to stop it from hitting the ground. The steam coming off of the now dead Titan was getting hotter by the second, but Ethan had to maneuver the Titan around so he could reach for its mouth and pull the blonde man free.

When the bleeding man was safely secured in the palm of Ethan's hand he allowed the Titan to fall to the ground. Kanji landed next to his friend and gasped at the damage. The blonde man had a split lip and a head wound, most likely from the initial impact of the Titan grabbing him. His lower half didn't look too affected, but when Kanji touched one of his legs he shouted in pain. Both were obviously broken from the pressure applied to them.

The most worrying injury was on the mans torso. It was bleeding fairly heavily, and Kanji tried to stop the bleeding with his hands, but it wasn't working.

"Kanji," the blonde mans voice was hushed. "Have I made a difference? Was I…helpful?"

"Of course," Kanji's voice was thick with emotion, "and you will continue to be."

The blonde man lifted a hand, and Kanji grasped it with no hesitation, "I know…my wounds Kanij. I can…feel them. I won't…make it."

We watched as the blonde mans breathing slowed until it was completely gone. Ethan's hands were shaking from the fact a man just died in his hands, and he quickly bent down to place him and a Kanji on the ground.

Right after Ethan bent down a cable shot into a brick wall that was nearby. A short man immediately followed after it. Had Ethan stayed standing he would have been killed by the strangers wicked blades.

Roaring in shock Ethan pitched forward into a summersault. The movement would make it harder for the stranger to get a shot at killing him.

Ethan didn't bother looking behind him before shooting up to his feet and running off. He was afraid of sticking around to find out what the stranger looked like because that could lead to his death.

He ran for several minutes before slowing to a stop. Ethan looked around to make sure he was alone, and when he didn't find anybody he relaxed.

Now that he thought about his reaction he wanted to be embarrassed. He completely freaked out at the new presence, but in hindsight it was probably the smartest thing for him to do. That person didn't know he wasn't a normal Titan.

With a deep breath Ethan began walking back the way he came. He got a little lost since he didn't know the exact way, but eventually he found himself walking down the right road. He knew it was the right one because there was a group of humans standing near the body of the blonde man. Four of the them were on horses and the other four were standing around their fallen comrade.

One of the men on the horses shouted to his teammates and pointed up at Ethan. Everybody looked at him in surprise. Apparently Ethan hadn't been loud enough for them to hear when he approached.

The shortest of the group looked ready to attack, but Kanji stopped him. Ethan was close enough to hear what he said, "Wait, don't kill him!"

The others looked at Kanji like he was crazy. An familiar woman with red hair and glasses asked, "Why not?"

"That's the Titan I told you about."

The red haired woman gasped excitedly, and her head whipped towards me, "This is him?!" Her cables suddenly shot out, attaching themselves to Ethan's cheeks.

He roared in shocked pain, and reflexively reached up to pull the cables out of his face. The woman was left standing on his fist since Ethan hadn't let go of the cables. "Look at you!" she laughed excitedly, "Your facial structure is so unique!"

"Oi, Shitty-glasses!" The woman looked down at the man shouting at her, "Get down before it eats you."

All she did was laugh, "He won't eat me!" she turned back around to look at Ethan, "Will you big guy?"

Ethan took a deep breath, savoring the humans mouth watering scent, before shaking his head negatively. He would never let himself eat them.

The woman gasped so hard it startled Ethan, "You responded!" Ethan grunted and nodded again. "Levi, he's responding!"

There was an irritated sigh before Ethan felt two more cables attach onto his hand. This time he didn't roar in pain, but he did wince.

Ethan looked at the short man now standing on his fist and it finally hit him on who he was looking at. It was Hange Zoe and Levi Ackerman. Two main characters that Ethan had wondered about meeting.

Levi was piercing him with a sharp look, "Tch, he looks scared shitless."

Ethan's brown eyes narrowed at the insult. He knew Levi's character could be an ass, but it still bothered him.

"Levi," Hange pushed him lightly, "don't be mean."

Ethan snickered. It was funny seeing the shorter man get reprimanded for being mean.

"Ah!" Hange's yell startled both Ethan and Levi, "He's laughing!"

Levi was used to such odd behavior, but Ethan was staring at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Levi. Hange." The two on my hand looked down at the blonde man sitting on a horse. His presence was very commanding. "We need to get back to the walls. Now."

Ethan breathed out a puff of steam. To help out Ethan kneeled closer the the group of humans. They tensed at his close proximity, but Ethan only held his arm close to the ground so Levi could hop down. Once he was on the ground Ethan opened his hand to let go of Hange's cables.

When Hange got down she patted Ethan's finger, "You're an amazing specimen."

Being called a "specimen" had Ethan pulling his arm out of Hange's reach. He was worried the action would offend her, but she just laughed.

"C–Commander," Ethan looked at the man who shakily spoke up. When he saw that the Titan was looking at him he broke into a cold sweat, "We need to get back."

The blonde man, Commander Erwin Smith, nodded in acknowledgment, "Do you have enough gas?"

Kanji, Levi, Hange, and another strawberry blonde woman checked their tanks. All but the girl nodded. Levi snorted derisively, "You should manage your materials better."

Ethan looked between the group of humans before coming to a decision. He snapped his fingers to get the woman's attention. It was a very loud noise that gained looks from everybody.

"What the hell was that?"

To answer Levi's question Ethan snapped his fingers a second time. Kanji was familiar with the action, but none of the others had seen a Titan snap before. It was such a human thing to do. It made Hange salivate.

"He got our attention by snapping!"

Kanji nodded at Hange's statement, but he continued to look at Ethan, "What do you want?" Ethan pointed at the woman with one hand then moved it to his other hand. "You want her on your hand?" He nodded.

Everybody looked at the strawberry blonde to see what she would do. She herself didn't seem to know what to do, so Ethan reached forward to pinch her torso between his fingers. There were shouts of warning, and the woman gave her own yell of panic.

Ethan ignored all of this and calmly brought her up to set her on his shoulder. He stood up to his full height and looked down at all of the other humans. When they didn't move he waved his hand in a "let's get moving" type of gesture.

"Sir," Kanji spoke up, "I think he wants to carry her back to the wall."

Hange squealed, "Really?"

They all looked up at Ethan to see if he would respond, and he didn't disappoint. He nodded in agreement, and it sent Hange into a demanded laughing fit that had Levi hitting her upside the head. "We need to get moving."

He shot up to a nearby roof with Hange and Kanji following after him. Ethan followed the four horsemen through the streets. Any Titans that came ear were taken care of by Levi and Hange. The only problem with that was that it required the use of more gas. This worry meant the next time a Titan came close Ethan ran ahead and dispatched it efficiently. The action made Hange scream excitedly.

With his heightened sense of hearing Ethan was able to catch Levi comment, "At least he's useful."


End file.
